1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transfer film, an electrode protective film for an electrostatic capacitance-type input device, a laminate, a method for manufacturing a laminate, and an electrostatic capacitance-type input device. Specifically, the present invention relates to an electrostatic capacitance-type input device in which locations touched by a finger can be detected from changes in electrostatic capacitance, a transfer film, an electrode protective film, and a laminate which can be used for electrostatic capacitance-type input devices, and a method for manufacturing the laminate. More specifically, the present invention relates to a transfer film which can be used to form electrode protective films for electrostatic capacitance-type input devices having excellent heat and moisture resistance after the supply of saline water and developability, an electrode protective film for an electrostatic capacitance-type input device and a laminate for which the transfer film is used, a method for manufacturing this laminate, and an electrostatic capacitance-type input device including this laminate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as electronic devices such as mobile phones, car navigations, personal computers, ticket vending machines, and bank terminals, there are electronic devices in which a tablet-type input device is disposed on the surface of a liquid crystal display device or the like. In these electronic devices, when a user touches places displaying command images with a finger, a stylus, or the like with reference to the command images displayed on image display regions in the liquid crystal device, information corresponding to the command images is input.
As the above-described input device (touch panel), there are resistance film-type input devices, electrostatic capacitance-type input devices, and the like. The electrostatic capacitance-type input devices have an advantage that a translucent conductive film needs to be formed only on one substrate. In such electrostatic capacitance-type input devices, for example, electrode patterns extend in mutually intersecting directions, and input locations are detected by detecting changes in electrostatic capacitance between electrodes caused in a case in which the input devices are touched by a finger or the like.
For the purpose of protecting guidance wires (for example, metal wires such as copper lines) arranged in electrode patterns or frame portions in electrostatic capacitance-type input devices, a transparent resin layer is provided on a side opposite to the surface touched by a finger or the like for input.